Borderlands: The Tales of Jackie Fix
by TairaCrow
Summary: A daughter of Handsome Jack that wasn't spoken of to even Jack. Left at Hyperion as a worker drone, she was never told her parentage until one day a scientist in her lab referred to her as her the Daughter of a Meglamaniac. It was her time to understand but she found out in her old locked away files who her father was. Now she seeks a drive with a copy of him to truly know her dad.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Day 1 on Pandora

The people on this planet were less than amiable to reasoning as I have figured out over this first few hours here. Pandora truly houses the worst of the worst on its forsaken crust. Landing as planned, Brother and I set out to only be attacked by a group of low-life bandits. No real damage to Brother besides his pride but the bandits are in bloody pieces. I won't look at the bodies or rather Brother won't let me. So I decided to forget about it. In my research I found that Nakayama made a copy of my father into a memory drive that would let me know him better. So I found myself on Pandora looking for this memory stick in the house of curiosities, wherever that was in this town.

Hysterically enough, a little girl on a large armed loader bot makes a good enough warning to leave and let be. So getting into this town was easy, although the hard part was trying to get my tracker to stop glitching out. I know the house of curiosities is here because a bandit Brother tortured said so. Though I must ask myself, why then is the tracker saying hundreds of miles from here. I saw the place gated up as I pointed at the gate with a small child-like giggle, "Brother, I think you have the key. Would you mind?"

"My pleasure, little sister," he said as he grabbed the door by its rails and yanked backwards. With ease, the small door pulled right out as Brother threw it at some incoming bandits. He put me on his shield arm and walked us in. He kept his shield just in front of me to protect me as I scanned for Nakayama's drive. It had to be here but why wasn't I able to scan for it anywhere. Brother set me down and looked at me wary, "I cannot fit in that hallway. I'll meet you around it. The scans show another room ahead that is big enough for me."

I nodded yes as I watched him fly out to find the next room. Pistol at the ready I watched the surroundings around me cautiously. I stepped into the hallway as a display lit up to show some bandit hanging as a statue almost. It was terrifying to think that I was alone, if not for the moment. These statues reminded me to be on edge as I took a few more steps as another empty display lit up. I just looked around as a stranger grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I screamed as he just smiled with the look of a mannequin.

"Easy there little one. What is a little girl like you doing out here alone?" the strange man told me as he let go of me. I slid back to the door that wouldn't open as hard as I pulled or pushed it. The stranger just stepped close and grabbed the door handle. He twisted the handle with a key in hand as he let me fall backwards. Fortunately brother caught me with a missile aimed at the stranger immediately. The man just smiled on, "Oh you two must be together. We're under renovations but it seems like you might need a helping hand there, little one."

Shaking my head furiously, I found myself hunting down the possibilities of shooting him myself. Instead I calmed myself with a deep breath, speaking casually to hide lost nerves, "I'm looking for the world of Curiosities if you know it? I need to find something there from a Professor Nakayama. Do you know of any place or thing like that?" I kept my hands wrapped on my pistol cautious as he seemed to delve deep into thought from my comments.

He pulled me from Brother's arm as he stopped me in front of the stuffed embodiment of Professor Nakayama. His smile was as unsettling as before, "This here is the Nakayama display. I reckon this is what you want but if it was something he had then I'm afraid you missed the fella who took it. It was a small device like a stick right? Well he took it and ran off. I know his name though, Hyperion guy… Names…. Ris, Ritsy uh…"

That name was familiar as I remembered a memo of a lock out. It said Rhys I think. So that little schemer took the thing that was going to be easy to get…. I can't believe that. I just walked to Brother and got his help up to his shoulder, "Rhys… Brother it's time we paid a visit to him. By my map, he's past hollow point. I won't let him get any further than that single point for stealing that drive. I want that drive. Let's go."

Taking off without a second thought, Brother flew to the coordinates shown as he stopped a few meters back. He took great pains to hide me behind his shield as the steps grew closer to an abandoned transport. Who knew how long they had been gone but I won't let them get far. So I took the option provided ahead of me by whispering to brother, "Keep going. The signal is still there. We have to get it no matter the cost." I just couldn't take this any longer as I had traveled too far and planned to far ahead to lose this now.

So I found myself jumping off of Brother's arm and holding a pistol ready. I ran ahead to the vehicle as I waved for him to stop and be ready. I opened the door silently as I aimed around to find nothing. Well nothing except an unconscious person on the ground with Hyperion on his jacket. So I pulled him out with ease as my mechanical arm did most of the work. I dropped him in front of brother and climbed up onto his shoulder, "We got the signal. It has to be him. He had to have downloaded the drive. Let's go."

Brother grabbed the unconscious Hyperion employee without another look as he took off. A few cries from what might be his friends were heard as another half-beaten loader bot called out. Luckily its flight systems were toast as it could only reach out calling after like the others. Now was my time to understand why this brown haired, bird-brained idiot downloaded this drive or took it in the first place. It was time I found this drive because I wanted to meet my father whether he was a hologram or not.


	2. Chapter 1

Day 1 on Pandora(Still)

Finding a cave to stay in was a temporary method that Brother had explained to me. We were to leave and leave him for dead when we were done with him, as I was told of a plan my metaphorical brother thought of. I just nodded as he went to sit just in the shade of the entrance to watch for his friend. Things were better off this way because I don't know how much longer my temper would hold to this idiot's idea of a good decision. I wouldn't allow such incessantly poor decisions to ruin my goal of getting this drive. So I sat on a high rock in the cave tinkering with my robotic right arm, waiting for the sleeping beauty to wake up.

In the middle of my tinkering, the tied-up Hyperion moron woke from his beauty sleep as he just looked around seemingly confused. His position on this predicament went from yawningly calm to paranoid as he saw the loader bot that wasn't his. He looked around catching my eye only for a second as I looked back down tinkering with arm. His voice was strained like someone had knocked him out, "Who the hell are you? Are you here to collect me and bring me back? Why did you take me to a cave? Who are y-"

"Hey! I ask the questions here. As for why you are here, simple. I need you to tell me where on your person you hide Nakayama's drive? Or if you downloaded it? I need what's on it," I called low to him as I jumped down into the light to show myself. I look like a child and I knew that but I am 17 going on 18 soon. It's time he knew who he pissed off and caused so many problems. I felt like saying more but I would let it sink in before I did.

He just stuttered and stared at me with an awed gaze, "Wow… You're with Vasquez aren't you? Great he brought in the cavalry…"

I glared at him and clamped my arm plate back on, "Here's the deal. I could give a hell with what Hyperion wants to do with what you downloaded. Me, I have my own gains. The main one being that there is data on that drive, an AI that I want. It's really important I get it because from this point on, like you, Hyperion locked me out. I'm staying down here so do me a favor and just give me the peace of mind I want and hand it over. Or else Brother will have a new target practice dummy since he broke his last ones."

"Wow, easy there. Your saying you know about what Nakayama made? How?" Rhys stared at me awed at his revelation of what he had just heard.

"Easy. I hacked his old computer at Helios. It said he kept a file on his person, a memory jack. Now jus-" I started off as he interrupted ignorantly.

He just laughed as he was looking at the cave wall for a reason, "Wait… No way. This crazy AI is in a safer place then being set free through you. Trust me when I say he manipulates others to get his means. So why try to take it? Just let it go. Besides why do you care so much about this crazy thing? It wouldn't benefit you."

Brother walked in concerned as he stared at me, "We have company, Fix. We must leave. Come on." He tried to grab me as I squirreled out of his grasp.

"No! I'm so close. I won't lose him this time. I need to get my father back. I want to know what he's like," I pushed Brother away angrily, "Don't you remember our plan. If this works then all of our hard work all these years would be for a better future. Why can't you just agree with me?"

A shot grazed just beside my arm as I ducked down behind Brother. Brother put his shield up as electric shots shocked him to no end. He wasn't going to last any longer to this if I didn't step in. I ran in front of Brother, tears welling, "Stop hurting him please! Don't Sh-Ah!" I felt the shot enter my left arm as I fell to my knees. With that, the shooting stopped immediately. I heard Brother's joints creak as he knelt down beside me. He just looked at me with this feeling that I did something wrong.

I shook my head as he stopped thinking of fighting. He just kept them from aiming at me by putting himself in the way. I just turned and slunk from his grip again, which had to make him mad. I stood behind Brother to look at the girl with the fancy hat on. I stared at her then to Rhys, "I meant what I said Rhys… That drive is all I have of my family left. So leave it to me please."

The girl with the fancy hat just glared at me as she freed Rhys. She went to speak as Rhys waved her to stop. He walked up to me and set his metal arm on my shoulder, "Fiona stop. Look just… Come with us. We're heading back to the caravan. Why not come with? I can explain more later."

"Rhys, she could be dangerous. Mind the fact she just kidnapped you-" Fiona as he called her when she went to retort.

I spoke up as I heard a familiar voice, "Fix? When did you land on Pandora? Did you find that memory drive you were looking for a long time ago?" It was Vaugn, if I remembered right. Its time I go. If Vaughn was here then I shouldn't be. This was his friend he used my services to get up to middle management. These people are not a good show of confidence to me so leaving sounded good. I should be leaving as I grabbed Brother's hand. He walked me outside until I felt like a brick hit me. I just stopped as my vision blurred. I looked at the fake plating on my left arm as it was stained red. I ripped the plate off my left arm as blood ran down it like a small river. I shivered abit as the world fell from under me in a wave. Colliding with the world was dark now as the pain surged through me. So slowly the world died out in black.

Second Day on Pandora(or so I Thought)

Waking up hurt a lot as I felt like a rock smashed my head in. The headache was unimaginable compared to the pain I've felt before. I sat up to realize I was in a vehicle of some sort with a glaring crowd. I turned to see someone driving, the fancy hat lady I believe. She didn't even look my way as I saw Vaughn sitting opposite me in deep thought, or at least until he saw me wake up. I just saw Rhys leaning on the wall with one of the other females, Sasha I think he called her in their hush. I just sat up watching Vaughn mostly wondering why the change of rustic survivalist look for him and sighed, "Ow my head… What happened to me?"

Vaugn just stared at me with his mouth agape as he caught himself. He just shook his head, "Why did you kidnap Rhys? Or is it this you want?" He held up the drive I wanted as he just shook his head at me, "You could have asked. I owed you remember. When we left, I was going to pay you when we got back to Helios but now…."

"Now what? Look I did what I found necessary after being dumped on this rock, Survival Vaughn. It's been days since I got here and just…. I'm sick of being stuck. I want to go back home to Helios with my father. Just let me go with that chip," I said angrily at him. I meant it to hurt but instead he just shook his head again. He knew I was bitter because of who was on that drive just being held prisoner. Although, I saw that his reaction wasn't about the ai instead it was of loss.

Rhys stepped in and walked over to me, "Kid… Helios is gone. At least in space, it fell to Pandora when I crashed it. Jack tried to take over Hyperion with me as a hostage. You sure you know how long you've truly been here kid? Or why you worked for Hyperion at such a young age?"

I stared at him as he spoke in awe. I saw black envelope my eyes as my cybernetics surged with electricity. I cried out in pain as everything was blanking out to me. When the painstaking surge ended, I just sunk into a deep sleep as I only heard brother trying to break into the cabin. The loss of reality collapsed into dream in moments. With that, I felt my mind being altered as the world was changed. I saw things I've never done before. No, I couldn't have done before. There were people dying and multiple groups of bandits being brutally murdered. Not by vault hunters but by me. Brother and I killed them. I was here more than days but by hundreds of days. I felt at a loss for words.


	3. Chapter 2

(Actually) 127th Day on Pandora: The Day of Realization

Why did migraines exist? I thought on this some more as I gauged the reality of the situation. That's when I heard growling from somewhere far off as a chain clinked. He must have been chained to a wall to prevent him attacking others. After listening to his growls, I sat up from a much more comfortable bed then before. With a good look around, I saw the Atlas factory with newer technology that seemed to have been created recently. There was some prototype weapons and shields but they were basic at best.

This thought brought on another line of thinking, what had happened to me. I feel like someone hit me with a rough object. In reality, I had a huge migraine. I sat up and looked around as Vaughn spoke up, "Oh hey… You okay? Your electronics shorted out and then your uh… Loader tried to get in thinking you were h-"

"Bullshit… That thing wiped her memory… Several times. She must have never known. I unlocked and cut that link so he won't be doing that anymore. So what did you remember kid? Killing people, doing all sorts of horrible things… Sounds right for a kid of Handsome Jacks… I got your file off your systems when I repaired them," he spoke angrily from a console as he was programming something.

I stood up all too quickly and sunk to my knees as I felt my prosthetic right arm spark. I cringed as it did and then felt metal the metal of my legs as my hand rested on it. I looked at my robotic legs as I saw burn marks. I looked up, "Where are my boots? And why aren't they on? The metal is burned too…"

"The shock fried them. So I had to rewire them. Your boots are pretty burned. But it should be okay to wear still. As for your eyes, they are fixed too. Your system fried when he tried to lock the memory away of finding out about Helios. I was just about to fix the arm but you kind of freaked out in your sleep. Apparently, being a psychopath runs in th-" Rhy said frustrated, standing in front of his work table with a glare back towards me.

Vaughn cut him off as he seemed defensive, "Rhys!... Give her time to process it all. Just… Give me a minute or two."

Rhy left as Vaughn helped me up onto the bed. He sat me down and went to the table to find the tools I needed to fix my arm. He brought them over in a small cloth. He set them beside me and then sat on the other side of me himself, "I figure you wanna fix that first but while you do… Lets talk. Your file said you had some tendencies to fly off the handle in research and development but you made amazing things. I mean look at that loader bot… Brother, right? Wow! You were doing good… So why are you down here?"

Unbolting the arm, I set it in my lap to work. I got the first tool and was beginning to seal the exposed wire, "I… I was deemed a threat. They said I technically could have taken Hyperion if I wanted. I would be the next Handsome Jack. They gave me a blood test to show me my lineage to prove it. Nakiyama was rumored to be obsessed with him so when they banished me here, I sought him out… There were a lot of trials, now that I remember but… Brother was there. But now I think I'll be alone again since Brother… But still I never saw Helios fall."

Vaughn pat my back with a smile, "We rebuilt. The ones who kicked you out… Their probably dead. The ones left are friends that want to get along. I may lead but an inventor like you would help us out a lot, especially since we need a new water cleanser. I was going to ask Rhys but I think its a job for 'Fix'. I think first… I need to ask something. Did you mean what you said? You want to meet him? I have conditions. Its contained and you don't jack him into your core systems."

"Deal," I almost jumped off the table with glee if my nerve endings weren't numb. I finished covering the exposed wire with a new layer of coth cover meant for this type of work, "I promise. I just wanna see him. Talk to him. I knew he was around somewhere after you helped me bribe my way into Nakiyama's old files. Just had to find him. Mom told me before we… Parted ways… She said 'your father is a deranged and lost man. It is time for us to go before it gets any worse and affects you.' Well I guess that was before she realized I was alittle like my dad already…"

Vaughn listened in deep thought, giving that look as if he was testing his next words in his head as if to get it right. He must of settled as his expression seemed to change to a long sad look, "I know that story. They said a kid and a researcher were leaving Helios but something went wrong… When I met you, I knew your reputation for being a bit eccentric. I was honestly scared but Rhys just told me that we needed your help to get up there."

I let out a small laugh as I watched his exression. How could he look sad? I was fine in my lab. With a small laugh, I put the tool down and patted his arm, "I never had assistants. They never lasted long. So meeting people scared me. When you two came in, I was worried you might try to kill me. That was until you both screamed like girls. Then I was okay. I saw you were both normal, not blood thirsty like my assisstants…"

"...That was until you asked me to give you an invention meant for stealth assaults. You took an item I developed to kill bandits on Pandora. It was going to be sent to the department head for approval but thanks to you two… I got a raise cause they saw its effect. They told me to make something thanks to you guys displaying my work on that executive," I smiled as I remembered the old days with a bit of joy, "I just wish I knew then what I know now. I would have asked for a bigger favor."

Vaughn laughed as he looked at me as I was finishing up the touches on the arm. He took the tool and put it aside as he shook his head, "Its fixed… Stop fiddling. I know that look. You do it to distract from the issues that are important… Let's meet your dad. Rhys was letting Jack read the file this whole time." He stood up and held a hand out, "Need help?"

"Thanks," I said as he helped me stand. I was still wobbly but I could walk now. With a shaky step, I walked with Vaughn through the Dahl facility. The reality that my home was destroyed. Funny, I thought. They were afraid I'd take over when in reality I wasn't the one to be afraid of. The day Vaughn told me Helios fell was the day I was in a cave fixing Brother. I stopped as I looked to Vaughn, "I wanna see my brother first. I need to know why he did-"

The voice that caught me off guard was familiar. I remembered recordings of it all over Helios. Handsome Jack was projected not far from me, all from a projector that Rhys held. Jack watched me, "Well I think I agree with Rhys-y here. He was messing with your head. I'd say that is a punishable offense… Personally I'd destroy it. Its just a loader bot so it can't be too hard to kill."

For a first interaction with my father, I imagined it would be on better terms. He just took a difficult issue for me to think on into a dark matter quickly, albeit a direction I was avoiding for my mental health. I think my voice sounded far angrier than I planned, "You don't get to judge him. At least he was around and not dead…. I'm sorry but don't judge his actions until _you_ talk to him…" I was at a loss at what to say past that. My plan was to find him. I never planned what to say.


End file.
